Nightmare on Anur Phaetos
Nightmare on Anur Phaetos! Ben wakes up and realizes that tonight is Halloween and gets excited. "HALLOWEEN! Thanks to the omnitrix, I've always got more candy than Gwen!" he tells himself as he begins to remember going door to door discuissed as a different alien (like Ghostfreak, Snare-oh, Blitzwolfer, and Frankenstrike) and goes back home with a bag 10 times fatter than Gwens. "This year, it'll be a hundred times bigger!" Ben shouts out with excitement. Ben goes to Mr.Smoothies to meet up with Rook. Ben tells Rook about how he's gonna get tons of candy, but Rook interrupts and asks "But Ben..aren't you too old for such games?", Ben gets angry and slams the table and shouts "GAMES? Dude, getting more candy than Gwen is the ONLY thing I'm better at doing than Gwen!". Kevin and Gwen drive by to Mr.Smoothies to meet up with Ben and Rook. Kevin asks them "You guys ready for movie night? We've got some of the best horror films on DVD!", Ben and Rook look at Kevin suspiciosly, Kevin giggles and sais "What? I paid for them...". Ben gets confused and asks Gwen "But..I thought we were going trick or treating tonight?!". Kevin and Gwen begin to laugh at him and Gwen tells Ben "Ben, trick or treating? Really? We're 16, aren't we a bit old?" Rook adds "That is what I have been telling him.". Ben grunts and says "Fine, whatever, we'll do it your way...but I get to pick the first movie.". Kevin hands the DVD's over to Ben and Ben starts looking at each DVD box one by one and says "I think I'll choose...." before he can finish his sentence, he suddenly disappears and the DVD's fall to the ground, leaving a very confused and worried Kevin, Gwen, and Rook. Ben finds himself on Anur Phaetos, and very confused. He begins to walk around looking for someone to tell him what's going on, suddenly 5 Ectonurites appear infront of him and whisper "Human....Not Ectonurite....Bring to Master!". Ben smiles and replies "I don't think so, I have a movie to catch!" He slams on the omnitrix and transforms into Fasttrack and runs away, but 2 more Ectonurites suddenly appear before him and knock him over, Fasttrack gets up and says "So that's how it is? You like vanishing tricks? I have one for you!" He turns to Ben than transforms into ChamAlien and says "Now you see me (turns invisible) and now you don't!". The Ectonurites can't see him and ChamAlien manages to sneak away. Once the coste is clear, ChamAlien turns back into Ben, than he tells himself "I got away, those guys attack anything that isn't an Ectonurite...which means...." He than transforms into Ghostfreak and continues his sentence "As long as I stay as Ghostfreak, I'm safe! Now to find a way out." Meanwhile back on Earth, Gwen is scanning for Ben's mana but without any luck. "He's not here...I don't even think he's on Earth!" she tells them. Rook gets up and says "Let's go to the plumber base, we can track down Ben's omnitrix from there. They get to the Plumber base and run to Max for help, they track down the omnitrix and figure out it's on Anur Phaetos, "Ghost Freak's planet" Kevin explains. Rook than tells them "We can not use the lovely duck, Rad Dudesman is not on Earth at this moment.". Kevin smiles and replies "We don't need a duck to fly us around, I have the Rustbucket!". The trio get onto the Rustbucket to get to Anur Phaetos in hope of getting back Ben and to understand why he teleported in the first place, Back on Anur Phaetos, Ben (as Ghostfreak) is still searching for clues, he sees 2 Ectonurites taking a knocked out Transylian to a castle like building. Ghostfreak turns invisible and follows them to see what they're doing. The Ectonurites throw the Transylian into the dungeon. As soon as the Ectonurites left the room, Ben transformed from Ghostfreak to Frankenstrike (so he doesn't scare the Transylian) he than asks him "Who are you, why did those Econurites take you here?", the Transylian replies "I do not know, but they are not stoping with me, they are taking the rest of my people from Anur Transyl....I'm afraid they are planning to rule our planet. Atleast that's what it seems.". Frankenstrike tells him "Don't worry, I won't let that happen!". Frankenstrike smashes down the Dungeon doors and fights off the Ectonurites that were guarding the door. The omnitrix times out from all the transformation and he's now stuck as Ben for a while. Ben runs up the castle stairs telling himself "Gotta figure out who's up to this, even though I'm pretty sure I know who it is!". The Rustbucket is on it's way to Anur Phaetos but it stops and notices Anur Transyl is under attack. Rook shouts "The Ectonurites are attacking the Transylians!". Gwen than says "Me and Kevin will go down there and see what we can do while you (Rook) go get Ben". Kevin interupts and says "No, you and Rook see what's up, I get Ben, no one's driving my baby but me!" Gwen gets mad but ignores him. They land on Anur Transyl. Gwen and Rook begin to look around as Kevin flies off to Anur Phaetos. Dr.Viktor is protecting a group of Transylians from the Ectonurites. Rook uses his proto-tool and zaps the Econurites away from Dr.Viktor. Viktor looks at them and says "Thank you.", Gwen asks him what's going on, Viktor explains "I do not know, recently, the Ectonurites have been taking some of us off of the planet one by one to Anur Phaetos, we do not know why." Rook asks if Zs'Skayr might have anything to do with this but Viktor doubts it. Ben is still going up the stairs and stops to take a rest and complains "32 floors....32 floors and I'm still not there yet?", he transforms into Jetray and flies to the top than turns back into Ben "Why didn't I think of that an hour ago....". He walks to the door and opens it, he sees a machine connected to a group of Transylians, absorbing their power. Ben asks them "What is this? Who did this to you?", he suddenly hears a voice saying "This is the plan you foiled the last time we encountered human.", Ben looks behind him and sees Lord Transyl. Lord Transyl than chuckles and says "I'm using their power to revive my species!" Ben than notices the skeletons and body parts connected to metal rods, and being electrocuted by the energy of the transylians. Ben than asks him "So your using frankensteins to create frankenstein vampires?", Transyl than explains "One: Frankenstein is the scientist who created the monster, not the monster himself, and Two: Yes correct, that is exactly what I am doing! Once the Vladats come back to life, we'll feed on the remaining Transylians and rule Anur Transyl once more, and now that Zs'Skayr no longer is around to rule Anur Phaetos...I have 2 planets under my control!" Ben than smiles and says "Like that's gonna happen." than transforms into Walkatrout and yells "WALKATROUT? NO!" Transyl laughs and spits a Corruptura at Ben to control his mind, but Walkatrout's body is too slippery so it slips right off, Walkatrout smiles and says "I mean..WALKATROUT? YES!". Suddenly the Rustbucket crashes into the castle and Kevin jumps out. Walkatrout than yells "Kevin?! Great timing, long story short, Vampire bad, Frankensteins good, and tunrs out..Frankenstein is the name of a guy, not the monsters! Who knew right?", Kevin looks at Ben and says "Eveyone knows that and why are you a walking fish?". Transyl flies quickly and grabs Walkatrout and Kevin and says "You think you two can stop me now? All you've done is come here willingly to be eaten by my Vladats!" Kevin hits Transyl's stomach with his foot and falls down, he absorbs the concrete from the ground and throws boulders at Transyl, Walkatrout falls off and turns back into Ben, than Ben transforms into Fouramrs and breaks the Transylians cages open "You're free let's go!" Fourarms shouts but he's too late, the energy was enough to bring atleast a dozen of vladats to life. Transyl smiles and says "It does not matter, I have more Transylians on their way to bring an army back to life, but with just these few vladats, I will destroy Ben tennyson and friend!". On Anur Transyl, Rook, Gwen, and Viktor are fighting off the Ectonurites and protecting the rest of the Transylians. Rook yells while shooting Ectonurites "We can't keep this up much longer!", Gwen replies "We need to find a safe place to hide the Transylians!" Viktor asks "Where's Ben Tennyson, as much as I hate him, I could sure use his help..He is a hero after all!". Fourarms is fighting off the Vladats while Kevin is fighting Transyl. Transyl gets impressed by Kevin and says "Hmmmm...Absorbing abilities? You'd be a fine slave!" he spits a Corruptura at Kevin and controls him, than Transyl says "Now defeat Tennyson!". Fourarms defeats the Vladats and says "Guess they aren't as strong when they're all....frankenstined." Kevin absorbs steel and punches Fourarms in the face. He turns back to Ben and says "Oh man, he got you now?". Transyl smiles and says "Do whatever you're sure will defeat Tennyson.". Kevin ties Ben to the ground with metal and looks at the omnitrix and tries to resist and says "Ben...I'm gonna absorb power from your watch....help me...." Ben tries to break free but he can't. Kevin is about to absorb power from the Omnitrix. Suddenly Kevin gets pushed away by Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr helps Ben up and says "I was sent back to Legerdomain after you defeated me, I used the power I had left to send you here to stop Transyl from enslaving my people and Dr.Viktor's, but you are failing...so I came here myself!" Ben than replies "If you want my help just ask!" Ben turns into Heatblast and says "Do you know what happens when vampires get to close to the sun?" Zs'Skayr continues "THEY BURN!" than he flies up to fight Transyl. Heatblast watches this and says "Well I was gonna say they sparkle but...." Suddenly Kevin knocks him down but Heatblast blasts him away than gets back up. After defeating most Ectonurites in the area, Rook, Gwen, and Viktor take a big group of Transylians to an underground hideout, "We should be safe her..for now." Viktor says. Gwen says "We need to know what's going on and who's behind this.". Gwen calls Kevin using her phone but gets no answer. Kevin is fighting Heatblast while Kevin's phone is ringing. Heatblast kicks him in the stomach, knocking Kevin over, than knocks him out with a punch on the head. He turns back to Ben and answers the phone. Gwen asks "Kevin, where are you? Did you find Ben?", Ben replies "Kevin is out, controlled by vampires, Zs'Skayr here, Vladats returning, TOO MUCH TO EXPLAIN!" Zs'Skayr gets tossed out of the sky by Transyl and falls on Ben thus breaking the phone. Gwen panicks and tells Rook and Viktor "We have to go to Anur Phaetos!" They use a Transylian ship and fly to Anur Phaetos. Ben gets up and sees Zs'Skayr to weak to fight. Transyl lands infront of Ben and asks him "You're friend is defeated, you're enemy is defeated, what will you do now?". Victor is driving the ship over the castle, and Gwen uses her powers to teleport herself and rook into the castle. Ben see Gwen and Rook and says "What am I gonna do now? Oh I dunno..maybe WIN!" He transforms into Dimanond head and Sticks Transyl's feet to thr ground with Dimanonds and says "Try flying away now!". Rook zaps Transyl using the proto-tool, knocking Transyl out. Gwen creats a shield around Transyl than moves him into a cage inside Victor's ship. Victor says "Thank you for your help." And flies Transyl back to the sun of the Anur System. Zs'Skayr gets up and says "Thank you for your help Ben Tennyson, but leave before I decide to destory you" Ben smiles and says "Funny..that's exactly what Vilgax told me after I saved his planet from you!". Kevin gains control again and asks "So...which movie did you wanna see first Tennyson?". The team fly back to Earth. It's night time and everyone is celebrating Halloween. Ben is getting the DVD player ready for the DVD. After he finishes it, he walks to the living room ro tell them that it's ready, but there is no one there. He sees a note on the table that says "Sorry Ben, but you always win xoxo Gwen". Ben rips the paper apart and transforms into Blitzwolfer than runs out of the house. He gets some candy, transforms into Snare-oh to get more, than Franskenstrike for more, and finishes the night off with Whapmpire. He walks proudly with 10 bags of candy (Carried by Fourarms) and walks back home to find that the rest have atleast 12 to 15 bags. Fourarms drops his candy and turns back into Ben and yells "YOU GUYS CHEATED!". Gwen laughs and says "I win for the first time!", Rook adds "It was fun to take sweets for free from other people.", Kevin smiles than asks "So..shouldn't we start watching the movie while eating all of our candy?!". They are all sitting on the floor in Ben's room and watch Sumo SlammerZ: The Terror of the Sumo Zombies. After it's done, Ben has finished all of his candy while the rest are still eating. Ben asks "How aren't you guys FINISHED yet?". Gwen asks "How are you finished?", Rook adds "Yes Ben, eating that much candy in only 2 hours is not good for you.". Kevin than gets up and says "If you want my candy, how about you try to scare me, if you win, you get my stash." Gwen adds "I'm up for that too!". Rook says "I would not do that if I were you, Ben has unlocked alot of new aliens while you were away.". Kevin than says "Doubt any of them will scare me!" Ben smiles and says "Really? OK THAN!" He transforms into Toepick and opens up his cage. Gwen and Kevin scream and yell "YOU WIN, YOU WIN!". Toepick turns back into Ben than says "Don't I always!" while Rook adds "I warned you!". Aliens Used *Frankenstrike (by 11 year old Ben, and by 16 year old Ben x2) *Blitzwolfer (by 11 year old Ben, and by 16 year old Ben) *Snare-Oh (by 11 year old Ben, and by 16 year old Ben) *Ghostfreak (by 11 year old Ben, and by 16 year old Ben) *Fasttrack *ChamAlien *Jetray *Walkatrout *Fourarms (x2) *Heatblast *Diamondhead *Whampire *Toepick Heroes *Ben *Rook *Gwen *Kevin Neutral *Dr.Viktor *Zs'Skayr Villains *Lord Transyl *Vladats *Ectonurites ---- Category:Episodes